


Beautiful places

by ShineLikeByul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Growing Up, Merry Christmas, Old Age, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: Merry Christmas, i loved you.Anyway, i need a multifandom proof reader, hmm anyone interested can please dm me at twt (@/yongsEGG [HIATUS] )





	Beautiful places

She walked along the rocky path beside the lake. Legs kicking the dirt as she does.

She heaved and sighs as puffed of smoke left her mouth.

Was it always this cold?

Seoul.

She smiles, there's a lot of things changes around Seoul since last time she came out.

The lake looks as if it is frozen or is it her eyes?

 

She chuckled weakly and the sounds came out deep ,breathy sound, probably because she's eight and half decade old now.

 

Starting her childhood life back at Jeonju with her best friend, always with her, never apart, Ahn hyejin.

She was the second youngest, Hyejin was the youngest but it stopped there, Hyejin is matured despite her age. So loving and caring.

They did sneaked out from class once or two, she honestly can't remember.

What a mischievous kids they were.

 

She's gone now. Ahn hyejin. Of old age.

But they were happy, they did what they love. Both of them, singing. It was always the root. Hyejin is the root.

 

She walked passed a large tree, it looked like cherry tree, the trunks are dusty but strong. It always been there, the tree.

Then there's Moon Byulyi. Ah, such presence. They share the same thoughts, always thought they were soulmates from another universe.

Byulyi, first time seeing her was nerve wrecking. But Byulyi was soft as she ever be. Supposed to debut together then cancelled.

The last time she ever saw her was three years ago, died two years and half year after they last met.

 

Maybe they were meant to met because they debuted as Mamamoo.

Mamamoo, there's a long story to this. She might even finish her stroll in the park and the story still goes on.

 

She felt her eyes watered and she can't see the path she's walking clearly.

Curse this little tears, she raised her glasses to wipe her wrinkle eyes with handkerchief. Its chequered with little threaded signature says ‘ys’.

 

Oh, it's yongsun's.

 

Her leader, sister, friend. You named it.

 

Kim yongsun always made her smile, they bickered some time but it's only because she calls her names.

The strength Yongsun gave her, the one she'll remember to this very moment. She missed her though, Yongsun had long gone.

There's a time where she was so down when the schedule gets too hectic and she's doing her best not being affected by it. It was Yongsun who came to her and told her that she'll be there for her.

She did.

 

Jung wheein felt tired walking as she sat on the wooden bench. She rubbed her knees, it was a bit painful to walk. Golden ages doesn't allows you to stand or walk longer. 

 

She looked at the foreign building in front of her, there's too many changes in Seoul. It was different compared to ones on her memory.

Back then she couldn't go out so freely, the would managers gets upset.

Back then strangers would run up to her asking for pictures and signatures.

But it was all the way back, now nobody's know an old woman who walks alone in the park. They probably don't care.

 

She watched as people passed in front of her.

Jung wheein smiles.

 

They loved singing, standing in front of big crowds, a family. Amazing feeling. She still remembered the rush of adrenaline back then at the concerts they held.

Moomoos, a family, a soul. She'd do everything for them. Always so supportive of them. Exchanging stories, listening to them and how they sang together.

 

They've travel around the world just to see them, it was a precious memory she held so dearly.

 

It still does. Oh, she wished she could describes how it colours her days.

Beautiful feeling. Indeed.

 

Jung wheein sighed and smiles.

Without realising it her tears fell from her eyes, going through her wrinkled soggy, cheeks.

She wrote dozens of songs for them, for her members, for people around her. She hoped that it could expressed how she thankful she is.

She knows, somewhere outside, around the world, people are still listening to their songs.

 

It's almost dusk. She must return home before it gets dark. Wheein can't see well in the dark.

 

There's a scribbles on the bench, she brushes her finger on the scruffy woods and smiles.

It was their's, the writings. The four of them with each other names and big heart with ‘mamamoo’ written in the middle.

 

Wheein look to the skies, its blue and orange. It was sad and alone but it's also beautiful and she'll be with them soon.

In a meantime, she'll never letting go. Not as long as she lives.

 

“merry Christmas” she whispered ever so softly and letting the wind to take her messages to heaven. 

 

-the end-


End file.
